The Demons
by cicithekitten
Summary: summary inside rated m
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Fenrohs is your normal 16 year old teen, straight a student, not very popular, hard working, that has a very dark mysterious past. She doesn't know much about herself except her name, she knows she has no family and that shes orphaned. Marie and Melissa Smith are her smart-ass, trouble making best friends that are more like her family who have a just as very dark and mysterious past. So what happens when they get sucked into a dark portal while they're running for their life? Into their favorite anime? CielXOC SebastianXOC OCXOC Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian sadly.

Chapter 1: the attack

A loud alarm rang through a tiny apartment room at 6:30 am, a hand stretched out from a heavy black comforter over to a nightstand searching for a button on the tiny digital alarm clock pressing it silencing sound. With a sigh a young girl begrudgingly sat up shivering at the cold. She then pushed the blankets off, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold hard floor.

She went over to a closet pulling a black tangtop out along with black skinny jeans and a black sweater coat that covered her arms until it went to the middle of her thumb and down to her waist. She then pulled out black heels that covered her entire foot. She then pulled them on and snapped the clasp on the heels together, then pulled out black laced gloves pulling them on her hands. She then pulled her long darker than blood hair into four small black clips creating an elegant yet simple bun. She then looked at herself in the mirror her almost dark but bright green eyes shown back at her as she looked herself over. She then nodded and went to the living room satisfied with her appearance. She then grabbed her phone placing them in her pocket of her black coat putting her earphones in turning her music on "fire fire by steam powered giraffe" blasting. She then grabbed her black butler book bag putting it on her shoulder and walked out locking the door behind her.

She walked into the park as a part of the route she took to get to school then through White Chapel Street and down a few other alleys before stopping at the middle of the bridge crossing over the Thames waiting for her two best friends Marie and Melissa.

'Im going to have to have Melissa cut my hair again.' She thought as she looked out past the roaring dirty river. She never knew why but her hair grew faster than most people and was constantly having to cut her hair every week. She may not know why it did that but she did know one thing, she hated it with a burning passion.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and smirked as a peppermint filled her nose. She turned seeing two raven-haired twins, clad in the same outfit, their long hair down and striking blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Ello' my sadistic ass sisters" She said smiling her own dark mischief smile.

"Ello, dark sister of hell" they said in unison smiling their own smile full of evil.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before laughing.

"Why do we do that every morning? I'm sure it gives people the creeps…not that I care but still." Rebecca said as they began walking to school.

"Who knows, but it always makes our day." Marie said.

"Yeah, makes it hard for stupid people to make our day shit." Melissa said.

"True." Marie and Rebecca said in unison.

"That reminds me Melissa afterschool can you cut my hair." Rebecca said as they were walking up the stairs of St. Sofia's Academy.

"Sure were still having our black butler marathon at your place right." Melissa said.

Rebecca looked back at her with an incredulous look "Of course, we never miss our sexy and sadistic butler and badass cold earl marathons!"

That caused all of them to laugh as they walked into their homeroom class. They took their seats in the back and Rebecca stopped her music.

"I hope Marabell isn't here, cause I don't need her shit right now." Marie said.

"Well if she is I'll come up with some insult or another. She may be annoying but there's no way in hell I'm letting her walk all over us like shes all that in a bag of chips when shes not." Rebecca said sliding her phone in her pocket after unplugging her headphones "Besides that whore owes me a new set of headphones."

Marie and Melissa shuddered remembering last week when Marabell smashed Rebecca's headphones because she was ignoring her when she was in no mood to deal with her and Rebecca became a demon and smashed the steel lined oak table in half after she told Marabell to leave or else. It was never good to make her angry and yet Marie and Melissa both knew that Rebecca was holding back, way way back.

They were talking about a new subject when a beach blonde girl walked up to them.

"Hello, god rejects." She said her voice a loud high pitch.

"Hello school whore." Rebecca said turning toward the girl "I see you haven't changed your voice, you really should your scaring the cows."

She scoffed "I have a nasal condition!"

"Like theres a difference." She retorted.

"There is!" she said growing irritated.

"Right marabell, hey is your dad still having the daddy dick time with you? Im sure he's so big…but I wouldn't know since I'm not riding it." Rebecca said smirking.

She grew red in the face as Marie and Melissa smiled innocently looking at each other very proud that their rumor was working.

"That isn't true, you stupid whore! Atleast my parents didn't die because they couldn't stand the sight of you! And my dad says that your kind cant set foot in heaven because you're the devils child! Red hair and green eyes you're a abomination to god!" she said.

Marie and Melissa flinched as a dark aura came from Rebecca, everyone knew bringing up Rebecca's life or her parents was a death sentence.

"Don't ever bring them up again or I will tie you to a bed in a brothel and let dirty old perverts rape you over and over making you tainted before I kill you and send you to hell." She said in a cold voice, her face displaying the very thing she was.

A demon.

"Whatever bitch like you could anyway." Marabell said and walked away when the bell rang.

The rest of the day past rather slowly and Rebecca was in no mood to deal with anything relating to stupid people. When the last bell of the day rang finally Rebecca, Marie, and Melissa left as quickly as possible ignoring Marabell who tried to stop them. They finally reached the bridge and stopped.

"I fucking hate her." Rebecca said punching the railing chipping the stone slightly, watching as the pieces fell into the roaring river beneath them.

"So do we, however there's nothing to do unless we want to be arrested and put to death." Melissa said.

They sighed at that.

"Still shes so…so…god I just want to smash that perfect little world of hers!" Rebecca said fuming.

Marie and Melissa nodded in agreement, they wanted to see her break after the cold harsh reality hit just like Rebecca.

After a few minutes of silence they began walking, taking the same route they usually took to go to Rebecca's apartment they went down a alley when all of a sudden a group of guys blocked the exist causing them to stop.

"Excuse us but your blocking the way." Melissa said sticking close to Marie not liking where this was going, Marie obviously thinking the same thing.

The men didn't say anything and Rebecca looked back at other entrance to find it blocked with another group of men. Rebecca's hands brushed her wrists gently resting on the hilts of two knifes for quick access. Marie and Melissa saw this, for anyone who actually knew them Rebecca had knifes hidden in places people would have never thought of so if anyone searched her and took the knifes from the most obvious places she always had more which made escaping from kidnapers really easy.

The men closed in on them and Marie and Melissa searched for a way out when finding none except the fire escape which would have worked if the ladder weren't five feet in the air.

They nodded slightly signaling to Rebecca that there was no escape knowing Rebecca would see from the corner of her eye.

Rebecca sighed watching the two groups inch closer to them, she searched for a gap just big enough that she could stab one or two of them and they could slip passed. When she saw it they were just close enough to reach out and grab them, Rebecca slid the knifes out stabbing two in the side watching Marie and Melissa run and going after them. They ran down White Chapel street and into another alley taking the backup escape routes. They ran into another alley and saw that it was a dead end.

"Fuck, what do we do." Marie said panting.

"Let me think." Rebecca said catching her breath going through her list of options.

All of a sudden everything went fuzzy then black. The last thing Rebecca saw before slipping into the darkness was the group of men closing in. 'Were screwed.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Fenrohs is your normal 16 year old teen, straight A student, not very popular, hardworking, who has a very dark mysterious past. She doesn't know much about herself except her name, She knows that she has no family and she's orphaned. Marie and Melissa Smith are her smart-ass, trouble-making best friends that are like her family and have a just as very dark and mysterious past. So what happens when they get sucked into a dark portal while running for their life? Into their favorite anime? CielxOC SebastianxOC OCxOC.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian sadly, I do own Rebecca, Marie, and Melissa.

Chapter 2: The Sexy Sadistic Butler and The Badass Cold Earl.

Rebecca groaned silently sitting up slowly, noticing that they were in a forest.

"What…" She said softly, rubbing her eyes and stretching remembering the group of men. "Oh yeah."

She then woke Marie and Melissa who started panicking that they were in a forest with no idea where those men were and where they were.

"Will you shut up!" Rebecca snapped obviously tired of the unnecessary hysteria.

At that they fell silent as they stood brushing the dirt and leaves off.

"We should walk east and see where it leads." Rebecca said taking control of the situation pointing to a huge trail leading deeper into the woods. Marie and Melissa nodded and began walking along the trail carrying their school bags and other items they had. They noticed that Rebecca had placed her knifes back in her sleeves where they knew she would undoubtly clean later.

They walked for sometime before they reached a huge clearing, coming face to face with a huge manor with bushes of beautiful breath taking white roses.

"Um..Guys doesn't this look oh I don't know like Ciel Phantomhives Manor?" Came Melissa.

They nodded still in shock as they looked at the manor and garden. They stood there shell shocked not noticing Ciel and Sebastian talking or the group of people who look so much like Rebecca and their acquaintances looking shocked.

Sebastian walked up to them silently and touched Rebecca who snapped out of her shock holding a bloody knife to his throat.

She had no idea what was going on but she knew she didn't like it, not one bit.

Sebastian didn't move nor was he fazed by the fact that a small girl had pulled a knife from her person faster than a human eye could see. He took note at the blood on the blade but was quite intrigued by these girls especially the redhead.

He studied the twins first. They had black hair and striking blue eyes much like his young master and was extremely beautiful wearing the same outfit, most likely to throw people off. They were in a white short sleeve shirt and strange blue pants with white shoes that tied. Their hair was down and was down to their waist. They had demon energy coming from them which alerted me that they were demons, but it seemed they didn't know that. He then looked at the redhead, she wore strange clothing as well with a black coat over a black form fitting shirt and like the twins wore strange pants that were black and fitted her legs with black heels that covered her feet and black lace gloves. Her red hair was in a elegant but simple bun held up by 4 beautiful small black clips. What shocked him was that she had both angel and demon in her, he knew from her scent that she was Lucifer's child but didn't expect her to act human and especially in front of her family, who was watching from the table along with his young master.

Sebastian knew that one of Lucifer's children was taken at birth and was presumed dead when they could not find her anywhere, yet here she was holding a knife to his throat.

'Quite a odd pair of girls.' He thought as he gave them a closed eye smile. "A good afternoon lady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, may I inquire your names and why you are here?"

"I am Rebecca Fenrohs and we know who you are and no you may not know why we're here." Rebecca said placing her knife back in her sleeve.

"I'm Marie Smith." Came Marie who pointed to her still shell shocked sister. "That's my twin sister Melissa Smith."

Sebastian looked at Rebecca. "And why may my master not know why you're here."

She glared at Ciel as she walked over to the table staring him in the eye, not caring about the shocked glances of the other group of people.

"You may not know why we're here because we have no idea why were here alright earl. Were from two completely different time periods. Were from the 21st century, April 21, 2014 to be exact." She said.

Ciel was shocked that she spoke to him so bluntly. He didn't know whether to be impressed or pissed.

He watched as she sat next to a tall well built blonde man he was tan who stared at her as she pulled two knifes from her sleeves setting them on the table and began cleaning them with a rag she pulled from her bag.

"Besides if we told you everything on where we come from we could seriously fuck up the space time continuum so your burnt on that Ciel." She said not looking up.

Ciel sat there shocked. He hadn't told her who he was or any of his questions. 'So how in the bloody hell did she know.'

Ciel leaned back, remembering earlier in the day when he met Lucifer and his family and wolf shifters Poison, Pain, Passion, Death, Rage and Lucian their leader.

"Sebastian this is a order place Rebecca, Marie and Melissa in guest rooms and have Meyrin dress them in proper clothing they shall be staying." Ciel said looking at Rebecca who put her feet on the table and was leisurely cleaning her other knifes.

'This is going to be a long period of time.' Ciel thought feeling a headache coming on.

Chapter 2 is done! Please review and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
